Fun In Squad Three
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Aizen finds Gin and Kira having sex in the Squad Three Captain's office, and is invited to join them. But Kira soon finds out about Aizen's more sadistic side, and how Gin really feels about his former captain. GinxKiraxAizen.


**Here's another story with Gin, Aizen, and Kira. It's all consensual, but it's still not very happy. It also has slight foreshadowing in it for when Aizen, and Gin betray Soul Society. Anyways, hope you kinda enjoy... maybe? Sorry for those that don't like, but I really like GinxKira, and GinxAizen, so I just think it would be right to put the the three all together.**

**Summary: Aizen finds Gin and Kira having sex in the Squad Three Captain's office, and is invited to join them. But Kira soon finds out about Aizen's more sadistic side, and how Gin really feels about his former captain.**

**Pairing: GinxAizenxKira**

**Rating: M Sexual Situations. Language. [consensual sex, cursing, double penetration, rough sex] **

**Disclaimer: No tengo el mundo del Bleach.**

**Fun In Squad Three**

**

* * *

**

**Aizen had been walking around one afternoon, finished with his work for the day, and was just passing through Squad Three, when he heard some unusual noises coming from his former lieutenant's office. He chuckled, knowing the sound all too well, seeing that those noises had once come from his office, when Gin had been his lieutenant. He reached the room, and slid the door open slightly, completely confirming his suspicions of what was occurring within the room.**

**Gin sat sideways behind his desk, one elbow resting on the wood, his head placed within his hand. He was smiling up at a blonde-haired boy in his lap, slowly moving up and down. Gin was still fully dressed, as far as Aizen could see, because the desk was blocking the view of the man's lower half, but the boy was missing his bottoms, and his top had been untied. **

**Lieutenant Kira and Captain Ichimaru were having sex, and Aizen couldn't help but chuckle. It was obvious the two liked each other, and fucking in the office would only add to the spreading rumors about the two's relationship, and Kira's quite recent promotion to Squad Three's lieutenant, although it really had nothing to do with that.**

**Gin's hand came up to stroke the blonde hair of his lieutenant, and his smile grew. "Captain Aizen, if ya wanted ta try Izuru out, all ya had ta do was ask." Aizen chuckled, opening the office door fully, and stepping through. He slid it closed, before he noticed that Kira had stopped moving on Gin, and had pressed his chest against the silver-haired man's, blushing deeply. Gin looked down at the shy boy in his lap, and chuckled. "Don't be rude Izuru. Say hello ta Captain Aizen." **

"**Hello Captain Aizen." Kira said, digging his face into Gin's shoulder. He was deeply embarrassed having the Squad Five captain find him in this situation.**

"**Hello Izuru." Aizen smiled, and Gin shot him an angry look. He didn't like it when other people called Kira by his first name, but he didn't want to upset Aizen, so he kept his mouth shut.**

"**Do ya want ta try him out?" Gin squeezed the boy's ass with both his hands, and lifted the smaller body up, so Aizen could get a better look. Kira blushed more, and moaned quietly as his cock rubbed against Gin's stomach. Aizen didn't answer. Instead he walked across the room, and around the desk, standing behind Kira's body. He leaned forward over the body, and kissed Gin deeply, while he pulled down his hakama. The two pulled away, and Aizen grabbed Kira's hair, turning the boy's head, so they could kiss as well.**

**Aizen released the kiss, and moved his mouth so it was right next to the blonde's ear. "Do you want me to?" He asked.**

**Kira looked up at Gin, waiting for the captain's answer. Gin gazed down at him when he didn't respond, and chuckled. "Ya don't need **_**me**_** ta tell ya what ta do Izuru. If ya want him ta **_**do **_**ya, just say 'yes'."**

**The boy looked behind him, up at the large brunette man, before he reached his hands behind his body, and parted his ass. "Yes, Captain Aizen, please do it." Kira was actually somewhat afraid of Aizen, and he hated to make Gin angry, so he just said 'yes' to keep from getting in trouble, and he only acted so lewd to make it seem as believable as possible.**

"**Well well, Izuru." Gin smiled at him. "Yer never this eager when **_**I **_**ask ya. Do ya secretly like Captain Aizen?" **

**Aizen chuckled, and rubbed his cock against Kira's ass. "It doesn't matter. He said 'yes', so I'm going to fuck him either way." The man grabbed his erection, and began to push into the boy's tight ass, alongside Gin's cock. Kira whined, and tried to move away, but the two elder shinigami's gripped his hips, keeping him still.**

"**Ow… it hurts." The lieutenant squirmed, digging his face into Gin's neck. Aizen pushed his way into the boy's body completely, then kissed the blonde's exposed neck, before biting into it, and sucking in the blood that flowed from the fresh wound. **

"**Ya still like doin' that?" Gin smiled at Aizen, as the older man licked his lips, and Kira shivered in between them. "I remember when ya used ta do that ta me in **_**yer**_** office." Gin leaned his head back, and Aizen chuckled, before biting down on his former lieutenant. Gin moaned quietly, and completely forgot about the smallest shinigami squished against his body, until the boy whined at how uncomfortable he was.**

"**Captain Ichimaru, it hurts like this." Kira said looking up at his captain. **

**Gin frowned down at the boy, and began moving slowly in and out of him. Aizen chose a different tactic, and pulled out to the tip, before roughly thrusting back in. Kira arched his back, and yelped, making Gin scowl up at the brunette again. **

"**He doesn't like the pain as much as I do." The silver-haired shinigami said. "And he's got twa of us ****in him, instead 'a one**_**." **_

"**I remember fitting more than **_**this **_**inside you Gin." Aizen frowned down at Gin, before moving again. "I think he can take it." Kira yelped again, and cringed as he felt blood run down the inside of his thighs, but Aizen's pace didn't falter. Gin had stopped moving, and was glaring up at his former captain. He didn't like to see Kira get hurt, **_**especially **_**by someone or something other than himself.**

"**Captain…" Gin warned, but Aizen just glared back down at him, and went **_**that**_** much harder on the boy between them. Gin was starting to think that sharing Kira was a bad idea, until the boy arched back, and moaned in pleasure. **

"**There it is." Aizen smiled, and began his rough assault on Kira's prostate. Gin looked down at the boy writhing in pleasure in his arms, and smiled, before he also began moving. Kira squirmed as Gin and Aizen pushed **_**hard **_**against his prostate at the same time. His back was arched up against Aizen's chest, and Gin licked at his nipples now that their bodies weren't pressed together. **

"**Yer really likin' it now, huh?" Gin chuckled, leaning up to kiss the boy, and Kira gladly returned the action. **

"**Let's try something different." Aizen smiled, stepping backwards, and pulling the lieutenant with him. Kira whimpered as he felt Gin's cock slip out of him, but Aizen hardly noticed. He stood with his hands gripping the underside of Kira's thighs, while lifting the boy up and down on him. Gin chuckled at the sight of his lieutenant, with his legs spread so far open for the world to see, and the fact that he was moaning like a slut just made the Squad Three captain want to be just as rough with the blonde as Aizen was. He jumped out of his seat, lunging at the boy's exposed body, and rubbing his hands all over the soft skin, while the two kissed again, allowing saliva to run down their mouths. They pulled away panting, and Gin quickly lined himself up to Kira's entrance and pushed his way in quickly, keeping up with the furious pace that Aizen had set. **

"**I-I can't…" Kira moaned, wrapping an arm around Aizen's neck, while the other one gripped Gin's shoulder. **

"**Are ya gonna come, Izuru?" Gin smiled at him, and his hand crept it's way to Kira's cock, where he began pumping it. The boy nodded in response to the question, and held onto the two older men tighter, as he felt his climax creeping up on him quickly. **

"**Do it." Aizen whispered in his ear. "Come all over us, and squeeze us tight." Kira's eyes widened at the sentence. He would have **_**never **_**expected that kind of language to escape Captain Aizen's mouth, but his thoughts were quickly forgotten as the two older men gave a particularly hard thrust into him, and he arched his back even further than before, moaning and yelling as an incredible orgasm ripped through his body. **

**Gin chuckled as Kira's white fluid flew out all over his body, and continued coming. "Goodness, Izuru, this is the most ya've ever come before. Do ya like havin' twa of us in ya that much?" **

"**Of course he does." Aizen said pulling out. Gin followed, and the older of the two laid the boy on Gin's desk. "He's a little slut, just like you Gin." Aizen smiled, and pulled Gin into a kiss. Kira panted face-down on the desk, shocked again by Aizen's words. His eyes widened as he watched the two fall onto the desk next to him, Gin on the desk, and Aizen leaning over him. They were kissing feverishly, while they both pulled down Gin's hakama until it was down by his ankles. "Turn around." Aizen ordered, pulling away, and Gin began to move, but Aizen grabbed his arm, and twisted him around, before pushing Gin's head into the desk, and entering him. Gin arched up, moaning, but Aizen pushed his head back against the desk. Kira watched as Gin's smile widened in pleasure, and he moaned loudly, and continuously as Aizen roughly fucked him. **

"**Ya like watchin'?" Gin grabbed the blonde, and pulled him closer, pumping the boy's soft cock back into hardness. **

"**You see Izuru?" Aizen grunted, while thrusting so hard, the desk was moving, and Gin was developing bruises on his legs. "Look how willing your captain is to spread his legs for me. He's so slutty. And you're the exact same way." Kira didn't even pay attention to Aizen's words this time, because Gin had just slipped the blonde's cock into his mouth, and was now deep-throating him. **

"**C-Captain…" Kira moaned, and Gin chuckled, as he relaxed his muscles, and allowed the lieutenant to thrust deep into his mouth. **

**Gin's hand gripped his own cock, and he roughly pumped it. Aizen knew Gin was getting close because the younger captain was squeezing tight around him. "Don't come yet." He warned, and Gin whined around Kira's cock, making the lieutenant moan once more, before releasing a second time, this time filling up Gin's mouth with his fluid. Gin pulled his mouth away and swallowed the fluid happily, before trying to look over his shoulder at Aizen. "Captain Aizen…" He moaned, and pleaded, but Aizen pushed his head back onto the desk.**

"**Not until you say it like I taught you." Aizen answered, and slowed his pace as he also felt himself nearing completion, waiting for Gin to beg.**

"**Please, please Aizen-sama!" Gin yelled, remembering what Aizen had told him to say, when they had been captain and lieutenant. "Please fill me with yer come, and let me come ta!" **

**Aizen smiled, and leaned down over the younger captain. "Gladly." He said, and began moving faster within Gin. Kira watched the two in awe. Gin had called Aizen by a name that meant 'master', and he had to beg the man to let him finish. Gin had never done that with him. Gin was always so nice and caring towards Kira, while Aizen seemed so… sadistic. This wasn't the captain that everyone else knew about. It was like having sex brought out an evil side to the usually friendly man. Or maybe it was just Gin. The man **_**did **_**seem to have an unusual obsession with his former lieutenant. **

**He was ripped from his thoughts as Gin yelled out, and pushed himself up off of the desk with one hand, while the other continued pumping his cock, where a large load of come came spurting out. Aizen stood up straight, and brought his hand up to Gin's mouth where he shoved four fingers in. Gin choked on them as they were shoved down his throat, but he remained still, and moaned a last time as Aizen filled him. The brunette continued thrusting, and riding out his orgasm, before pulling out, and shoving Gin back into the desk. Gin laid panting, smiling wide, and shivering from the pleasure still coursing through his body. **

"**Izuru… Aizen-sama is the best…" Gin said, and Kira looked up at Aizen, who had cleaned himself with Gin's haori, and was making his way around the desk. **

"**You're very flattering." Aizen leaned over, and kissed his former lieutenant's hair, before moving to Kira, and kissing the boy's lips. Kira's eyes widened at the sudden action, and he squirmed as the older man's tongue slipped inside. "I hope you'll come to be as… loyal, as Gin." He said. Gin grabbed the oldest man's robes, and looked up at him. **

"**Don't leave. I want ya ta stay." **

"**Let go, Gin." Aizen ordered, and the younger captain released his grip. "Good-bye you two." He waved over his shoulder, as he opened the office door, and stepped out. It slid closed, then Kira noticed that Gin hadn't moved from his position. He looked down, and noticed tears flowing from the… actually **_**open**_** blue eyes.**

"**Captain Ichimaru…" Kira reached out to grab the man, but a thin hand came up to stop him.**

"**Don't Izuru." Gin sniffed, sitting up, and wiping his eyes. His arms reached out to grab the blonde, and pulled him close, hugging him. The boy snuggled into Gin's arms, and lap, but looked up as he felt the tears fall onto his face.**

"**Did Captain Aizen-?" **

"**I love Aizen-sama." Gin sniffed again. "But… he hates bein' affectionate. And he likes ta hurt me. As ya saw." He wiped his eyes again. "I don't want ta make him mad, so I just let him do it." He looked down at the shocked Kira, and pulled the boy closer. "Don't tell anyone about what happened taday, and **_**please**_**… always just listen ta what I tell ya, 'kay? And know that I'll never be like him with ya."**

"**Yes sir." Kira pulled Gin closer, and felt that there was something more that the two captains were hiding, but he was afraid to ask. He figured that he'd find out eventually, after what had happened that day.**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, in this story, I tried to show that Aizen acted nice around everyone, but his _real _self came out when he was having sex with Gin, who he knew he could trust, and Kira, who he knew Gin could trust to keep it secret. Hints that he's somewhat evil, and may be hiding something with Gin.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! BE KIND!**

**Love y'all! ;P**


End file.
